


That's How You Know

by NamelesslyNightlock, Rabentochter



Series: This Was A Bad Idea (but we know what we're doing) [28]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, Asgardian Tony Stark, Declarations Of Love, Feels, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Singing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Everybody wants to live happily ever after– even when that seems out of reach. But a single moment of affection and a few lines of song can change everything.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: This Was A Bad Idea (but we know what we're doing) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388356
Comments: 28
Kudos: 220





	That's How You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leikio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!! 🎉🎉

It’s a special kind of hurt, the pain you feel when the person you love doesn’t even realise it.

But the pain that _Loki_ felt as he walked with Anthony through the palace gardens was worse than even that, because Anthony wasn’t only oblivious. Oh no, he was actively _encouraging_ Loki’s marriage to someone else, a marriage which had been arranged by Loki’s parents, the king and queen of Asgard.

He had started by talking about how _lucky_ Loki was to have found such a match, but then had turned to discussing how Loki needed to better show his appreciation for it. Just the _thought_ turned Loki’s stomach. 

“Loki, you don’t even seem as if you _like_ her, let alone love her,” Anthony said, almost turning backwards so he could hold Loki’s gaze as they walked.

Loki tried not to grit his teeth with the effort to spit out the fact that he _didn’t_ love her, and in all likelihood never would. Never in the way that he loved Anthony, anyway.

Loki had always loved strolling through the gardens, especially with Anthony by his side– but on that day, his attitude remained dour. Even Anthony’s smile and happy manner wasn’t able to help raise Loki’s mood.

“If you want this marriage to last, if you want to be happy, then you’re going to have to think about how you’re going to _show_ her that you love her,” Anthony said brightly. “How will you do it?”

Loki blinked. “What?”

“Well, it’s not enough to just… take the one you love for granted,” Anthony said, his voice almost taking on a sing-song tone. “You have to remind them you love them, or they’ll be inclined to wonder _how_ they know.”

Loki sighed, and pressed forward– Anthony had paused while he was talking, and Loki moved past him and further into the garden. He didn’t _want_ to talk about this, because there wasn’t anything he could say that didn’t hurt.

He knew that he didn’t have to go through with the marriage if he didn’t want to– his mother had impressed that upon him enough times that he could recall her exact wording. But this marriage _would_ be advantageous for the kingdom, and Loki didn’t have a true reason to decline… because the only one he truly wanted did not want him back.

So, because he had not declined the marriage, everyone believed it was something he _wanted_ – everyone, including Anthony, Loki’s best friend. He could hardly blame them for it. After all, the elven princess he was now betrothed to was indeed beautiful, as well as a powerful sorceress with a sharp mind and a kind voice. From the outside, she appeared to be Loki’s perfect match, and all of Asgard was singing for their prince’s future happiness.

But Loki was _miserable_ , and there was nothing that could counter it.

It seemed that Anthony had finally caught on to Loki’s mood, for his light expression faltered for a moment before he got a wicked look in his eyes.

Loki paused, recognising that glint all too well.

_Oh no._

“Loki,” Anthony said, his smirk deepening– and then he began to _sing_. “How does she _know_ you love her?” 

Loki groaned, and raised his eyes to the sky in a silent prayer as Anthony _kept on going._

“How _do_ you _show_ her you _love_ her? How does she know that you really, _really_ , truly love her?”

“Anthony,” Loki huffed, turning to face his grinning friend– only to find that Anthony had continued down the path, almost skipping as he sang. Loki followed after him with a heavy sigh. He knew he couldn’t blame Anthony for this– he only wanted Loki to be happy, and was quite clearly trying to cheer him up with his ridiculousness.

“You’ve got to show her you need her, don’t treat her like a mind reader. Each day do something to lead her to _believe_ you love her!”

“Your rhymes are terrible—”

“Don’t be so sour, Lokes,” Anthony teased. “I’m only trying to help.”

“You really don’t have to—”

“How do you know he loves you? Does he leave a little note to tell you that you’re on his mind?” Anthony asked, not paying Loki any mind as he spun to pluck a blossom from a bush, placing it into Loki’s surprised hands as he sang, “Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? He’ll find a new way to show you, a little bit every day! And that’s how you know he’s your love.”

Loki stared at the flower in his hands, running his fingers over the petals even as Anthony continued, dancing around Loki in exaggeratedly cheerful movements, singing his repetitive chorus—

Then he pressed close to Loki and looped his arms over Loki’s shoulders so their noses were almost pressed together.

“Well, does he take you out dancing, just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?”

Anthony’s eyes were bright, and Loki felt breathless, still holding his flower to his chest. The words still left an ache in his heart, because he knew Anthony was trying to help him in his future marriage– but this was also Anthony wanting him to be _happy_. And not just in the distance, but right here and right now. Anthony was dancing and singing this ridiculous song just because he wanted to cheer Loki up– and in the face of that, it was more difficult than anything to stay miserable.

Anthony’s smile was always infectious, and as he spun Loki around, Loki found himself returning it.

“That’s it!” Anthony exclaimed, his smile widening further still. “Come, on, Loki! That’s how you know that he loves you—”

He cut himself off, and stared at Loki expectantly, his eyes so wide and his smile so _happy—_

And there was only one thing Loki could do in return.

“That’s how you know he loves you,” Loki echoed, his voice soft– and then Anthony’s eyes lit up with such delight that Loki couldn’t help but continue, words flowing to the tune Anthony had concocted. “That’s how you know it’s true.” 

Anthony was laughing as he sang again. “Because he’ll wear your favourite colour just so he can match your eyes.”

“His heart will be yours forever,” Loki continued, “Something everyday will show– and that’s how you know he’s your love.”

“That’s how he knows that you love him—”

“That’s how he knows he’s yours.”

“That’s how you show that you love him—” 

“That’s how he knows that you really, truly, love him.”

They were so close now, both smiling with flushed cheeks and shallow breaths. Loki’s heart was beating so fast and he felt a little dizzy. He reached up with the hand that wasn’t still holding the flower to touch Anthony’s cheek, unable to help himself, lost in the moment and the _happiness_ that being with Anthony always brought him.

But as Loki stroked his fingers over Anthony’s skin, those brown eyes widened with an understanding that caused Loki to freeze.

Anthony was looking at Loki like he was seeing him anew, seeing things that he never had before. His smile faded as his lips parted in surprise– and Loki realised that Anthony _knew_ how he felt.

And in that moment, Loki made a choice.

He knew it was wrong, but… he also knew that he had very little to lose, because if Anthony knew that Loki loved him then he would know that Loki wasn’t happy with the wedding, that Loki wasn’t _happy_ at all. And that would only end with the both of them miserable, because Anthony had never given any indication that he liked Loki back.

Except for, perhaps… Loki didn’t think that he had been imaging the way that Anthony was smiling at him, as if Anthony liked _Loki’s_ smile, as well.

It was a leap of faith, one last chance before everything fell apart—

And Loki leaned down to press his lips to Anthony’s.

It was the softest of kisses, just a gentle touch– and when Loki pulled back, it was to find that Anthony appeared entirely stunned.

“ _That’s_ how you know,” Loki said softly, his fingers trembling against Anthony’s cheek. Then he sighed, and lowered his gaze as he moved to pull away. “I’m sorry. I know that you don’t—”

“Loki,” Anthony whispered, cutting him off. Loki glanced back at the sound of his name– and then he gasped as Anthony kissed him again, still just as softly but with a little more pressure than Loki had dared to use.

And when the kiss ended, Anthony didn’t look stunned at all– he was staring at Loki with disbelief, yes, but the kind that spoke of the unbridled joy of having found something precious.

“And that’s how _you_ know,” Anthony told him.

Loki laughed– just with a short, incredulous breath at first before it turned to something deeper, bright with the happiness of finally finding something yearned for. He kissed Anthony again, and then again, not able to stop, not when he had wanted for so very long. Anthony did not seem to mind– he held Loki close as he kissed him back, his laughs like chimes as they twined with Loki’s, the sound an even sweeter tune than Anthony’s song.

And in Loki’s left hand, pressed between their bodies, he still held his yellow flower– a simple reminder of a perfect moment that had helped Loki know just how loved he was.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Tony sings is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNZI96ni66U).  
>   
> Art can be found on tumblr [here](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/620534849487405056/thats-how-you-know-with-quietlyapocalyptic)


End file.
